A different perspective
by Coolgirl1998
Summary: This is the game of Ib in Garry's point of view. It might be different, possibly future romance in later chapters c:
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the game Ib in Garry's POV c: It might be a little different though XD And he's around 16 in this story.. Well enjoy ^^ **

Garry's POV

Wow.. this museum sure is big.. Looking around, I noticed many strange paintings and sculptures. "How do people come up with this stuff.." I thought.

One painting soon caught my attention; It was a picture of a young man hung upside down.

"How odd.." I walked up to it.

"The hanged man.. makes sense" I don't know why this one caught my attention, but it did.

I've never really appreciated art that much.. not at all actually. My cousin gave me these tickets for an art museum.

So I decided to come here and try and change my perspective and give art a second chance. These paintings looked pretty cool actually.. this guy Guertena sure has an imagination.

Suddenly the lights starting flickering..

"What..?" Walking around, I noticed that the museum was empty.

"Anyone there?!" I shouted, getting a little uneasy.

No response.. I don't hear a single living soul. How are all these people here one moment, and then they are gone the next?

Heading over to the abyss of the deep, I noticed some blue paint.

"What is this doing here..?"

Blue paint oozed from the floor.. I backed up but ending up slipping! Curse my clumsiness!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieking, I fell deep, deep, deep into the abyss.. I was sinking underwater. Then everything went black.

**Leave a review and favorite if you want more! ^^ I'll make the chapters longer though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update this! I've been really busy.. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please! **** I do not own Ib.**

**Ooooooooooooo**

All was silent.. I slowly opened my eyes, having fallen from the Abyss of the deep? "What the hell happened..?" I muttered while rubbing my head. Looking up, I saw two paintings. One had a red background, and the other had a blue background. Two separate passages. I decided to go right and see where it led me.

I slowly walked to the right.. All of a sudden there were letters on the wall! They said "Come" over and over again.

"How strange.." I thought. Where should I go? All of a sudden a vase came into view. It had a beautiful blue rose in it. Do blue roses even exist? It was absolutely breathtaking.

"A blue rose..?" I walked over to it and plucked it out of the vase. It seems important.. Don't ask me I don't know. But I think this rose might be of help.

Stuffing the rose into my pocket carefully, I realize there's a door in front of me. Deciding to peek in, I slowly and carefully opened the door.

There on the wall was a painting of a woman cheerfully smiling! Looking down, there were two keys. Maybe it was an exit key? I have to get out of here fast..

Wait a second.. there was a paper on the wall! "When the rose wilts.. so too will you wilt away" It read.

So that's what the rose is for! It's the only thing keeping me alive at this point? I need to keep it safe…. I picked up the key and was about to leave. All of a sudden the painting of the lady had a creepy smile and.. cat eyes?

My eyes widened in terror. Is it going to come alive?! Quickly running out, I slammed the door behind me. "Deep breaths.." I told myself. Whew that was scary..

I looked over and saw another paper. "You and the rose are equal. Know the weight of your own life." Now I really need to keep that rose safe..

Now the only path is the left. I took the left path and suddenly there's a blue door! That's probably what the blue key is for..

I inserted the blue key into the keyhole and twisted, There was an unlocking sound. "Yes!" I silently cheered to myself. Finally getting somewhere..

Entering the room, there were all kinds of insect paintings lined up against the wall. Weird..

There were two options, which were to go up or go right. I should go right.. like last time.

I took the right passage and observed the different insect paintings. This place is really creepy..

A neon green door came to my sight. Should I look for a key? I tried opening the door and surprisingly it was unlocked.

I slowly entered the room and observed there was a gaping black hole in the floor. "I can do this.." I said quietly to myself. Mustering up courage, I backed up and jumped. Surprisingly, successfully landing on the other side.

I opened up the next door. There was a key on the ground, but in front of it was a mannequin wearing a red dress! Should I take the key..? "Come on Garry, don't be a baby.." I whispered.

Approaching the key, I swiftly took it! All of a sudden the mannequin lady starting moving towards me! "AHHH!" I screamed like a little girl, running for my life and jumping quickly over that hole.

I ran all the way towards where I entered, and there was another note. It said "Beware the edges."

So I should walk through the middle, right? What's going to happen? I sweatdropped. Here goes nothing..

I started running through the middle, and these black and terrifying shriveled hands shot out through the walls! "AHH!" I thought. What is this place?!

Making it to the other side, I panted and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I really need to get out of here..

There was a green neon door in sight, and it matched the key perfectly. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

Tentatively, I walked inside and came face to face with two staring eyes. And ears? It looked sorta like a cat… I stepped towards the wall and there was a fish shaped keyhole.

So now I need to find a fish key.. great. What's with all these keys?

I chose the right path, as usual, and opened the door. The room was a little dark.. I can barely see! Panic started to overcome me, but I slowly stepped into the room. Inside was a few boxes, mannequins, and giant busts of heads?

Maybe the fish key is in here! I decided to start searching through the boxes. Nothing, nothing.. paintbrushes. While my back was turned I heard a crash. Jumping a good foot or so, I gulped and turned around quickly.

There was a shattered stone head, but on the ground was an object! I reached down, minding the shards, and picked it up. It was a fish tail!

So now I need the fish head.. I should go the other way now.

All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker. Yellow paint oozed from the wall..

Oh no..

**End of chapter two! I'm sorry if the story is too slow or fast.. He will meet Ib soon! **** Please R&R or follow if you want me to continue! Thank you.**


End file.
